Richie Rich's Christmas Wish Credits
Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Title Card WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents RICHIE RICH'S Christmas Wish Ending Credits Directed by ROBERT ALVAREZ Produced by JEANNINE ROUSSEL Story by KELLY ARMSTRONG and RICHARD PURSEL Screenplay by RICHARD PURSEL Animation Director ANDREW COLLINS Animation Producers LIANNE HUGHES KEVIN PEATY With the Voice Talents of * Jeff Bergman - Richie Rich * Maurice LaMarche - Richard Rich Sr. * Tress MacNeille - Regina Rich * Jake Richardson - Reggie Van Dough * Eugene Levy - Professor Keanbean * Keene Curtis - Herbert Cadbury * Richard Riehle - Sgt. Mooney * Don McLeod - Irona * B.J. Ward - Marjorie Roach * Richard Fancy - Mr. Van Dough * Marla Maples - Mrs. Van Dough * Blake Jeremy Collins - Freckles * Austin Stout - Pee Wee Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Music Composed and Conducted by MICHAEL TAVERA Picture Editor MARK MERTHE Art Director NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS Executive in Charge of Production SHARON MORRILL ROBINOV STORY Storyboard Artists HOLLY FORSYTH, DAVID PRINCE, CAROLE HOLLIDAY, DON DOUGHERTY, STEPHEN HILLENBURG, CHRIS OTSUKI, CARL GREENBLATT Additional Storyboard Artists KIRK HANSON, STEVE MUFFATTI, JAMES FUIJI, BRENDA CHAPMAN, CHRIS SANDERS Animation and Timing Directors JOEY BANASKIEWICZ, DONOVAN COOK Technical Director DOUGLAS LITTLE DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Character Designer CHRIS BATTLE Character Designer Cleanup SOONJIN MOONEY Additional Character Designers CRAIG KELLMAN TODD WHITE KELLY ARMSTRONG Key Layout Design WALLACE WILLIAMSON COLETTE VAN MIERLO DAVID GARDNER Prop Designer THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON Key Background Stylists DANILO DE ASIS JUNE MICU DONNA PRINCE Color Key Stylist NANCY ULENE Storyboard Revisions JUDIE MARTIN LEONARDO PINERO LAYOUT Layout Supervisor YOSH BARRY Layout Artists JOSEROEHL DE GUZMAN, MARIBETH DELA CRUZ, NICK PILL, STEVE TRENBIRTH, DAVID SKINNER, WEYLEN TSENG, FRANK WESSING Background Layout Artists MICHAEL BADMAN, DAVID SKINNER, AARON PARRY, MILANA BORKETT, SJ ZHENG CHARACTER ANIMATION RICHIE RICH / MARJORIE ROACH Supervising Animator BOB BAXTER Senior Animators DAVIDE BENVENUTI, PIETER LOMMERSE Animators ANDREW BROOKS, DEBORAH CAMERON, WARREN LIANG, MANNY BANADOS, RYAN O'LAUGHLIN Assistant Animator STEVE GRANT RICHARD RICH / REGINA RICH Supervising Animator ANDREW COLLINS Senior Animators SIMON ASHTON, LIANNE HUGHES Animators SID AHEARNE, BERNARD DERRIMAN, ROBERT MASON, KATHIE O'ROURKE, ROBERT REVELL, IAN HARROWELL Assistant Animator KEVIN WOTTON REGGIE VAN DOUGH Supervising Animator LIANNE HUGHES Senior Animators KENNETH YAS, RIZALDY VALENCIA, RANDY GLUSAC Animators MYKE SUTHERLAND, MAC MONKS, KRISTINA REAY, ROGER CLARKE, WARWICK GILBERT Assistant Animator ADAM MURPHY PROFESSOR KEANBEAN / HERBERT CADBURY Supervising Animator LILY DELL Senior Animators WARWICK GILBERT, MIKE HOWIE Animators DAMIEN SIMPER, WARREN LIANG, MANUK CHANG, DONALD WALKER, MICHAEL MACDOUGHALL Assistant Animator DICK DUNN EFFECTS ANIMATION Special Effects Supervisors ADAM PHILLIPS ALEXS STADERMANN Special Effects Animators DARREN KEATING, NICHOLAS HOYE, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, ROBERT JACOBS, PATRICK VANCE CGI ANIMATION Computer Animation Supervisor MATTHEW JONES Computer Animators SEAN ASPINALL CHRISTIAN EVANS BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor BEVERLEY MCNAMARA Assistant Background Supervisor PETER SGRO Background Artists BARRY DEAN, DEE FARNSWORTH, JERRY LIEW, NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS, KATHRYN VELSA Digital Background Painters CHRIS BROCK, RUBEN CHAVEZ, RUSTICO ROCA, LEONARD ROBLEDO, JANE NUSSBAUM, DON PATTERSON CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Clean-up Supervisor JANEY DUNN RICHIE RICH / MARJORIE ROACH Character Lead JANEY DUNN Senior Clean-Up Artists VIRGINIA EASTMAN, ZHIQIANG DING Clean-up Artists KEVIN COMTY, MAX GUNNER, JACKIE FRY, VIRGINIA EASTMAN, SOPHIA RUO LIU RICHARD RICH / REGINA RICH Character Lead PETER EASTMENT Senior Clean-Up Artists LINDA CATCHLOVE, DAVID HARRISON Clean-up Artists DAVID HARRISON, NICOLA FLYNN, CONILLE MACARYAN, RICHARD TREFRY, FAROUK CHERFI REGGIE VAN DOUGH Character Lead DARYL BROUGHAM Senior Clean-Up Artists JEANETTE IMER, BRENDA SUTTON Clean-up Artists DIANE MICHELLE, LISA BATTYE, DENE ANN HEMING, JAMES SHAH, SUK HEE PARK PROFESSOR KEANBEAN / HERBERT CADBURY Character Lead NICOLE ZARUBIN Senior Clean-Up Artists MICHAEL COMINO, MICHAEL LESKE Clean-up Artists CELINE ESNAULT, STEPHANE SAINTE-FOI, MICKIE CASSIDY, PAULA HUTTON, STEPHEN CHARLES INBETWEEN ANIMATION Inbetween Supervisor DEBBIE CRAMB RICHIE RICH / MARJORIE ROACH Inbetween Lead DEBBIE CRAMB Senior Inbetween Artists ENRIQUE GALLARDO, DAVID COSTELLO Inbetween Artists AARON STANNARD, MORRIS LEE, DEXTER SMITH, EDDIE CHOO, KRISTINE COTTON RICHARD RICH / REGINA RICH Inbetween Lead MICHAEL PATTINSON Senior Inbetween Artists TOM SCHYVENS, DANIELLE LATTA Inbetween Artists TIM COLLISON, ANNA DIMEZZA, JANET HUANG, ANNIE HOLLIS, RICHARD PACE REGGIE VAN DOUGH Inbetween Lead JASON TREVENEN Senior Inbetween Artists ADAM PARTON, SERENA GADDES Inbetween Artists JOHN HORVATH, TONY QUELCH, SANDRA J. BENENATI, ANNA DIMEZZA, SILVIO ARLENGHI PROFESSOR KEANBEAN / HERBERT CADBURY Inbetween Lead MAMIE MIAO Senior Inbetween Artists MARVIN PETILLA, ADAM SMITH Inbetween Artists AMANDA EARLE, IAN LACEY, SIMON RYDER, SEAN STEINMULLER, TIM WARREN DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Production Supervisor BETH GOODWIN Digital Production Assistant KRISTINA PACE Technical Director GARY PAGE Compositors/Scene Planners MARK EVANS FERNANDO LETTERI CHARLIE LUCE ELIAS MACUTE Animation Checkers AMANDA ALLEN CHRIS O'CONNOR Systems Manager MARTIN CADEN Assistant Systems Manager MICHAEL NG X-Sheeting and Scanning EDGAR DELACRUZ AGNES FORSTER KRIS GARDINER ANGEL GILL KANE LATTY STEVEN MARTIN HELEN ORTH Digital Matte Cutter GREG FARRUGIA Digital Camera Opreator JOE BARREIROS Color Stylist/Paint Supervisor JENNY NORTH Assistant Paint Supervisor BARRIE HINES Digital Ink and Paint Crew JAY BARRET, MARGARET FORBES, JUSTIN IMHOFF, ELIZBAETH JAMSEK, ANIA KORNACKI, MICHELLE LINDNER, MURRAY SWIFT, PAM DAMIEL, LISA HUGHES, JUNG IM YU, DANUTA JELENKOWSKA, SONJA KOZLOWSKI, CONNIE SCHIMPL, GEORGE TURNURE PRODUCTION Production Manager LUCY D'AMBROSIO Assistant Production Manager MELISSA KUHN Apprentice Production Managers BRUNO BOTCHER BRIAN COLE DAVID EASTER PETER MICHELS THOMAS SHALIN Production Coordinator ROBYN DRAYTON Avid Editors MARGI HOY PETER JENNINGS Production Control ANNA AZEVEDO-FOX Production Accountants MARC IRELAND TANYA KEAN Production Assistants TY BOSCO AMY GREEN MARSHALL HUGHES FELICITY MCLEAN CHRIS MCMANUS RENEE SNELLING Casting Manager JULIE MORGAVI Talent Coordinator STEPHANIE MCCORKLE Script Coordinators SUSAN GOLD WYMAN BRIAN SINTAY Production Accountants ALICIA AGATE JIM MOORCROFT Continuity Coordinator BARBARA DONATELLI EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION Associate Editor ART NODA Post Production Supervisor HEATHER ADAMS ADR Supervisor VICTOR GARCIA Post Production Coordinators GAYLE MNOOKIN JOEY TENNUTTI SHAWN TRASK Assistant Film Editors BARBARA GERETY KRIS GILPIN PHILIP MALAMUTH Leica Reel Editors PETER N. LONSDALE TONY MIZGALSKI SUSAN MURPHY Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Additional Voice Talents JEFF BENNETT, TRESS MACNEILLE, MAURICE LAMARCHE, ROB PAULSEN, KAT CRESSIDA SOUND Supervising Sound Editor DAVID E. STONE, M.P.S.E. Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor RICHARD CORWIN Sound Editors DAVID LEWIS YEWDALL, M.P.S.E. WARREN WRAY HAMILTON, JR., M.P.S.E. NICHOLAS JAMES JAMES CHRISTOPHER, M.P.S.E. Supervising Foley Editor VANESSA THEME AMENT, M.P.S.E. First Assistant Sound Editor COURTENAY MARVIN Foley Artists VANESSA THEME AMENT, M.P.S.E. GREGG BARBANELL Foley Mixer KARIN ROULO, C.A.S. Field Sound Effects Recording ERIC PORTER Re-recording Mixers MICHAEL MINKLER MEL METCALFE FRANK MONTANO ADR Mixer LEE TINKHAM ADR Engineers ARIA BOEDIMAN JUAN DIEGUEZ BILL HORMAN CARLOS SOTOLONGO STEPHEN STEPANIC Recordist STEVE KOHLER PDL CHRIS PARKES Re-recorded at BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS Title Design SUSAN BRADLEY BRIAN KING Titles and Opticals BUENA VISTA IMAGING Digital Film Services DIGITAL FILMWORKS, INC. Color Timing TERRY CLABORN Telecine Colorist SKIP KIMBALL Negative Cutting MARY BETH SMITH KEVIN HENRY Digital Ink and Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES Produced and Distributed on EASTMAN FILM Prints by TECHNICOLOR MUSIC Executive in Charge of Music BAMBI MOÉ Score Arranged and Produced by RANDY NEWMAN AND TOM SNOW Score Conducted by RANDY NEWMAN Music Mixer MALCOLM MIXER Supervising Music Editor LAURA PERLMAN Orchestration by BRUCE FOWLER YVONNE S. MORIRATY LADD MCINTOSH ELIZABETH FINCH WALTER E. FOWLER Music Contractor REGGIE WILSON Vocal Contractors RON KUNENE SAMUEL MCKELTON BOBBI PAGE END TITLE SONG "JINGLE BELLS" Produced by KENNY LATTIMORE for KENBO MusicWorks and KENNY LERUM for INWARD MOMENTUM Performed by HEATHER HEADLEY AND KENNY LATTIMORE Kenny Lattimore appears courtesy of COLUMBIA RECORDS This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL / SDDS / DTS CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE ON STEPHEN HILLENBURG RECORDS COPYRIGHT © 1998 DISNEY ENTEPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Animation Production by CARAVAN PICTURES TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA PTY, LIMITED Produced by CARAVAN PICTURES TELEVISION ANIMATION Distributed by BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION Category:Troublemaker Pictures Category:The Harvey Entertainment Company Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Rated G Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Richie Rich Series